zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rebuilding
Rebuilding refers to the rebirth of society, culture, and government during the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse. It mostly refers to the rebuilding of large settlements and towns where large groups of survivors can settle. Sometimes the task of rebuilding is taken into governmental hands, and other times the task falls into the hands of ordinary people. Introduction Before you begin rebuilding, pat yourself on the back. Humanity has survived to fight another day because of you. Starting Number one on the list is make sure its true. If you start thinking that the infection is gone, start rebuilding, and discover that you were wrong in your assumptions, you'll die. If you don't see any infected for a week, wait at least two months, and if you still not sure, do something loud. Go absolutely nuts. Riddle the sky with bullets, scream, set off a bomb, anything that might catch a zombie's attention. (Please only do this if it has been at least ten years or more, or however long it takes for a corpse to rot. If you do this too early, you've a massive horde on your hands.) After doing this, wait about a week and if you don't hear anything, It may be safe. But always be on you guard, because it takes ONE mistake, and this starts all over again. make sure you are aware of the dangers of other zombies being alve. Raiders Since the zombies are dead, or, well reader, people are coming out of their hole and are trying to re-adapt to their new surroundings. Chances are there was some raiding going on during the infection, and since there is nothing stopping it, It will start back up again. Utilities Water, Gas, and Electricity. Alternative Powers sources are readily available, searching through Home Depots or other types of facilities, you can find solar panels, which is a clean source of energy and is unlimited, and is much easier to operate rather than restarting an entire electrical grid. In order to restart old power plants and water processing plants, there is one resource often forgotten during this time...books. Libraries contain information on mechanics and can even teach how to operate different machinery. Communications Short Wave Radio transmitters can get your reconstruction word out, they can be found at abandoned electronic stores and even at Taxi dispatch hubs. Later on in rebuilding, maybe you can even access the internet. *SatCom is a satellite communications system that can possible still be operating during an apocalypse. *Get a radio, survivors should use radios for looking for survivors, hordes, and destruction of cities or towns. Learning Lets say you need to do something that you nor anyone in your group knows how to do. Are you screwed? No, you just need to learn how to do it. A good idea is to raid a college or library for text books. Things that you should read up on are: *Agriculture *Chemistry *Construction *Economy *Electronics *Engineering *Government *Management/Leadership *Math *Medicine *Weaponry (Hard to find, but not impossible) Finding Other Survivors If you are going to rebuild humanity, you will need people. *Offer them hope and the ability to go back the way life is. *Communication systems can help with finding survivors. The best way to contact the survivors is through the E.A.S. message system Category:Tactics Category:Tactics and Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Large Scale Tactics